elclfandomcom-20200213-history
Power Ranking
The fighting prowess in Eich is classified into 8 different ranks; Inside each of those ranks, it is possible to further differentiate them for every 5 levels. Rookie -> Just entered the rank/ Intermediate -> Halfway there/ Pinnacle -> Peak of the rank Iron Bloodline, (LV01-20) In this period, a large portion of people would have just gotten their job and most of the power they possess now originates from their bloodline. But, it is during this phase that the route they are going to walk on are decided. In the Iron stage, the rookies of different races will work hard towards their ideal physique and through training, they will grow stronger. As a result of their hard work, they will grow closer to their ideal physique and when their basic stats reaches a certain mark, they will be able to break through to the next rank. Bronze Body, (LV21-40) If the Iron-rank is considered to be the start of the journey and their main goal is to follow on the route that their seniors paved, then for Warriors that have reached the stage of Bronze Body, they are trying to discover their own talents to improve themselves and forge the perfect body for fighting. To put it in easy-to-understand gaming terms, trying the best to learn skills, maximize your talents and improve your stats… Silver Pride, (LV41-60) Silver Dignity, at this stage, the physical body has almost reached the limit of mortals, so practitioners start to forge their will and learn battling techniques. By combining both the strength of the spirit and the will, they create their personal battle styles. In gaming terms, the character has started to take shape but growth of attribute stats is much slower, so relying on growth in stats to become stronger is too difficult. So, they start learning a few big skills to show off. Golden Will, (LV61-80), class advancement Golden Will, experts at this stage start to combine their talents to search for a path suited for them. If they are able to get themselves a fixed high-tier job and inheritance, then their growth would be even faster. In gaming terms, it means choosing a route for job advancement, step into a new level and start afresh from the very basics. Respected Legend, (LV81-100) , a Soul Imprint A Soul Imprint was the crystallization of a mortal breaking into the realm of Legends. It was the convergence of one’s life, experience, and strength, the stepping stone to even greater heights. Since each person only possessed one life, they could only have one Soul Imprint. World Saint, (LV101-120) , a Soul World Legend-rank experts pull their distance away from Gold-rank experts by showing to the world the glamor of their souls, their Soul Imprint. If so, then what does a Saint-rank expert has to differentiate themselves from Legend-rank experts? "It is the world. Saint-rank experts have their own Soul World, allowing them to project the ideal world in their hearts into reality. In the world they created, they are able to exert 300% of their usual strength." Immortal Myth, (LV121-140) Above the Saint rank is the so-called ‘Myth’ rank. At this level, one has already obtained clear ideas of ‘Concepts’ from their Soul Imprints and has added these Concepts to their own personal development. Concepts are difficult to explain, but you can think of it as natural talent abilities like your absolute control over flames. A Concept is the purer form of a Soul Imprint, but is more convenient to use and transform into practical combat power. Some existences are capable of overlapping their Concepts onto their own bodies, transforming their physical bodies into independent small worlds that won’t be destroyed even if ten thousand years of time pass. Adam is an example of this type. Some have wide-open Soul Worlds that can infect reality and create something out of nothingness. Roland is probably this type. Some can even materialize solid matter, transforming it into a personal top-quality weapon. Many Legend and Myth-rank weapons have come into existence via this method. Mages of this tier tend to have soul worlds which can influence the world. Warriors instead gain inhuman abilities and strength. Indestructible SemiGod (LV141+) The myth-rank has three smaller subsections, which are also called the ‘Three Heavy Doors’ of the Myth rank. Every door is difficult to pass through. And, the so-called SemiGods are existences that have passed through the third door. That is to say semigod-rank can't be considered to be an actual rank.